My Little Demon - Love That's Scary
by NinjaNat0215
Summary: Okay, so this is kind of how I would have liked the Monsters University movie to go, but there's the reason Fanfiction was made. Okay, so there's this new girl attending the University. Her name is Natalie, she's a demon, and oh; did I mention Sulley is madly in love with her? No? Well if you want more then read on! First M.U. story, contains O.C. (obviously) it's cute, please read
1. Chapter 1

**Okay ya'll...I decided to make a little bit different version of Monsters University. It involves only one OC, her name is Natalie Jones (Yes, I know, before you say anything, I know that a lot of my OCs are named Natalie. But hey, it's my name...and I like it...lol, sorry(also, this Natalie doesn't look ANYTHING like me, for the record)). Anyway, Natalie is a new student at M.U. and she's not exactly the most...well behaved, I guess. She's a total rebel girl, slightly punk rocker, doesn't really like to study, can make ill decions at times, (not to say she can't make good ones) and she might...just might...be falling for a certain 'Sully' (Natalie's a monster in this too, so it would actually make sense!) Ok, I'll deribe her appearance in the story but for now, why don't we all read it?! Lol.**

Nobody's P.O.V.

Right now, all the students in Prof. Knight's class were all taking their seats for class. They all thought it was just going to be another regular class day, but little did they know, they were wrong. Because Princible Dean Hardscrabble just flew in. Everyone watched, as she told Prof. Knight something, that seemed pretty important. Knight nodded in response, Dean flew back, and Knight clapped his hands to get all the whispering students attention. It worked. "Okay, okay. Everyone settle down now. I have just recived word from Princible Dean, that we have a new student today...Our new student is looking for a club to join so please welcome him or her to your own." Prof. Knight said to all his students. "Hey, maybe if this dude's good enough, he can join RUR." Johnny half yelled, just to get a bit of attention. "Erm...'New student', would you like to introduce yourself to the class, please?" Knight said, looking at a smaller monster, standing in the classroom doorway. "No way! The guy should join Oozma-cappa!" Mikey yelled back, Sully just stayed out of it, he was more intrested to see the new student, to see if he would be a good friend or not.

The new student finnaly had had enoug of those two's bickering, and the fact they were assuming that SHE was a HE. She walked out from the doorway, to reveal herself to the class. Everyone then immediantly went silent, and stared. 'Well this is defantly awkward...' She thought to herself. "Um, miss, would you mind taking your varisty jacket's hood off? We all need to show our faces here, if we want friends." Prof. Knight said, trying to be nice to the new comer. "Maybe I don't want any friends," The new student said, "And I have a name, dude...It's Natalie." She said to Knight. Knight was then taken aback by her tone/attitude as well as the other students.

Natalie's P.O.V.

"I'm sorry Natalie, but you're going to have to take the hood off." Knight told me, more sternly. "_-sigh-_ Fine, no use argueing over the damn thing, dude." I replied. I noticed he didn't approve of my cussing, but he didn't say anything. I slipped the hood down, to let my blood red hair show. I'll admit, my hair is all red and spikey, and pretty short for a girl. I was wearing a red tank top with a black skull on it, over that was oviously my blue n white varisty jacket (open of course), black cargo pants, a red belt along with red patches on my pants too, red shoes, black finger-less gloves, and I got me some black wings on my back (their oviously real, duh, I'm a monster), black devil horns on my head, I have gold/yellow eyes, a long scar across my left eye, and finally a spiked red and black dog collar. I never take it off. Ever. I've noticed that I could pass for a human if I were to hide my wings and horns...Not to mention my gigantic fangs.

"Thank you, Natalie...Now you can go take a seat by uh, let's see...Hmmm, oh! You may sit by...Sulley! Right over there." Prof. Knight said, pointing to a fellow monster, with blue and purple fur. "Whateva Teach!" I said, walking over to where I was to sit. "Uh...Hi..." The guy next to me said. It was who Prof. Knight said was 'Sulley'. "'Sup, dude?" I said back, leaning back in my chair. "Erm, I uh...Um I-i'm Sullivan...James. P. Sullivan, but everybody just calls me Sulley." He said, looking nervous, and giving a silly toothy grin. Aww, dats adorable! "Ok, first off: Don't be all shy nervous, you seem awesome, and second: I'm Natalie. T. Jones. But, if you want to, call me Nat." I said, giving him a wink, then smiled a bit to show off a fang. He looked a little more relaxed and yet taken aback at the same time. Probably the fangs, I do have a tendancy of sharpening them and letting them grow pretty long. Oh well.

Sullivan's P.O.V.

This new monster girl...She's...I don't even have the words for someone like her. She's that amazing. "Alright class. Today our lesson is Scaring 101 and..." Prof. Knight continued on with the lesson, while I just sord of became dazed by staring at Natalie. She never noticed, but I was actually just staring at her this wole time, probably drueling. She then looked my way to ask me something, but I didn't hear. "I'm sorry, wha..?" Was all I said. "I asked, if I 'could borrow a pencil?' Heh, yea, it's my first day and I didn't bring any books or stuff." She said, laughing a little. I remember when I did that. "Umm, I don't think I have one either. Ah heh." I said, embarassed a bit. "Oh, but I do! Here you are, my dear." Came Johnny's voice, behind us. He handed Natalie a pencil, then kissed the back of her hand. She kind of looked weirded out, I don't blame her. She muttered a thanks to him, then started kotting down notes.

By now it was time for us all to demonstrate how scary we can be, and share who are parents are in the scaring buisness. Everyone knew me already as a Sullivan **(A.U: I don't remember his dad's name that makes him famous, so just pretend he says it and now Natalie knows and is impressed. Sorry people, go on.)** "And what rank are your parents in for the scaring buiseness, Natalie?" Prof. Knight asked her. She said, "Don't ya know? My last name is Jones...Ya know, as in Davy Jones. Duh!" She said, with a laugh. "You mean as in THE Davy Jones?! Interesting indeed!" Knight respoded. "And did I mention my uncle is the Grim Reaper himself?" She added. Everyone thought this was really interesting now. "And um...What ind of monster are you, Natalie?" The prof. asked her. "I'm a half demon, half werewolf...Got that animal side in me from me mum." was her answer. A half demon/werewolf...Nice. "Can you give us all your best scare tactic?" Knight asked. "Sure...Why not?" She then smirked to herself, cracked her knuckles and neck, then her eyes went solid black, and the scar over her left eye glowed to lime green, and green rings formed all arond her body (glows showing through clothes oviously). Four small green ghosts arose from the floor, and started chanting things, like, 'going to die' or 'better run, little one'. It was cool!

Nobody's P.O.V.

Natalie did this whole tatic, well enough to make Squishy, Mike, Art, Terri and Terry scream and hide under a desk. Then again, their easy to scare. "Well, that went well...Thank you, Miss Jones." Prof. Knight said. "I give it a B+." He said, handing her a sheet with her grade. "Whateva." She said, shrugging. A bell then went off through the whole school to hear. "Alright class dismissed, go to lunch everybody." Knight said, upon hearing the bell. Everyone was headed out the classroom, when Sulley stopped to see if he could ask Natalie to sit at lunch with he and his friends, so they could talk about her joining their club: O.K. Before Sulley could make it to her though, Mike pulled him aside to talk to him. "What, Mike?!" He growled. "I know what you're thinking man, I don't trust her." Mike said, pointing to Natalie. "What?! Why?!" Was Sulley's come back. "I just don't...I just got a bad feeling is all, ok?" Mike said. Sulley then jerked away from Mike, with a grumbled 'okay'.

Mike and Sullivan walked down the lunch hall together, taling, until they came up to their own table with the rest of their friends. They had all sat down to eat and converse and such, but Sully's mind was off some where else. He saw Natalie on the other side of the cafateria, sitting near Johnny, but it looked like she was ignoring his harrasments and joining the RUR club comments. Good. "Ain't that right Sully?" Mike said, snapping him out of his trance. "Wha...?" Was all he answered. "I told Art that maybe it's NOT such a good idea to let Natalie join Oozma-kapa...Don't you agree?" Mike asked, eyeing Sully suspiciously. "Yea Mike, I agree...I agree with Art's choice to let her join! We could use some one like her." Sully said, trying to cover the fact he's showing feelings for her. Everyone at their little table, yelled 'Yea!' at the same time, except for Mike. "I just don't think it's a good idea guys." He said. "Ah, come on bro, it'll be fine...One of us can go ask her if she'll join us the next time we see her, and then the rest is her choice." Squishy said. "...Fine." Mike said. "Then it's settled," Terry said. "Whoever sees her next will talk to her about joining our club." Terri finished for his brother. Mikey just sighed. 'This is SO not a good idea, if you ask me.' He thought.

And with that, everyone finished lunch and headed down to their next classes for the day.

**Soo...How'd ya'll like my first Monsters University story? I thought it turned out cute. Oh yea, so...TBC! (To Be Continued) Later dudes and dude-ets, review and faveorite and I might wright the next one sooner. Peace peoples! Lol, I love M.U.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, let's add a little more to this story shall we? Ha, ok also a shout out to people who reviewed on the first chapteer, over night! lol. Thank you to Koryandrs and Boo34. Thanks ya'll for reviewing, like, on the first day. It made me feel good. And for that, I'm trying reall hard to post these new chapters up sooner. Check it! *happy-face*

(Next Day) Nobody's P.O.V.

"And don't forget class, Spring-Break is coming up, next week. So enjoy that while you can, students...Class dismissed." Knight informed all the students. After that, there was a round of cheers and yahoos all because everyone was excited for Spring-Break. It was now lunch time, but Sulley didn't feel like eating much today. He just had a quick snack and with spare time before class he had, went outside to find Natalie. He did infact see her, but it looked like Johnny was trying to convince her to join RUR. Once it looked like she declined the offer, Sulley felt some what relieved. He took this as his chance to invite her to their club, O.K.

He then walked up to the daughter of a feared un-dead pirate and said, "Uh, hey Nat...I was wondering if you were interested in looking for a club to join, then maybe think about Oozma-kapa...?"

"Who's all in it?"

"Oh, you know...Mike, Art, Squishy, Terri and Terry, and me."

"Terri...and...Terry?"

"Their like twin brothers, kind of."

"Okay then...Well I know Art and Squishy and you so...yea why not? Where do I meet ya'll at to get started?"

"O-oh, here!" Sulley then jotted down the address to Squishy's house so that she'd be able to meet them all there after school. She nodded her thanks, and with that, the bell rang, and they both headed off to their next classes for the day.

(Time Skip...After School, With Natalie)

"347, 347...Where the hell is 347?" Natalie mumbled to herself, looking for the address she got from Sulley to meet for club. "Finally! Found the damn place, heh heh." She said, looking at the house infront of her. Sure enough it was the right one...Squishy's place. Natalie walked up the porch and knocked on the door. She could hear faint sounds of people yelling, and running and fumbleing around in the house, all trying to get the door first. "Boys..." She mumbled to herself, with an eye roll.

Mike opened the door first with everyone else behind him, piled on top of eachother. "Hey, you here to join O.K.?" He said, not at all that friendly. She replied a 'yup', and he welcomed her in the house. "So uh...What do I got to do to join?" She asked, kind of weirdly. "Basic stuff, just stand here, and take off your back pack." Mike said, getting out a clip bourd, and motioning her to the center of the room. She did as he said, then Art came up to her.

"First test: To see how good your patience is?"

"Uh, Art, is it? Yea, I don't have good patience or anything so uh..."

"Boooo Yaaaa!" Art then tackled her down to the floor.

"What the hell, dude?! Get offa me!"

Art did. "Patiece level... : 2."

"What the highest?"

"A 10...We use a scale of 1 to 10."

Next was Terri and Terry's turn(s) They said to stay as still as possible with her arms extended. She did as told, but admitted she did feel weird.

"Second test: We see how much your nerves can with stand."

"Say what now?"

"We basically tickle you untill you can't stand it any more."

"That's dumb."

"Yea, well we needed something in order to test your nerves, so...yea."

Terry and Terri then tried to tickle her, but she didn't even come close to a smile. Everyone thought it was kind of weird. Especially Mike. "How are you not ticklesh?!" The two brothers said. She just replied with a simple "I dunno, but it ain't easy, lettin ya do this either." They stopped. "Nerve level... : Hmmm, I give it an 8.

Now was the last test. Squishy then announced, "Last test: Strength level."

"Look Squishy, I don't mean anything by this, but...I think I'd beat ya in this test."

"Oh, I'm not the one to actually do the test with you...Sulley is!"

"...Ohhhh...!"

Sulley then kind of smirked to him self, smugly. "You goin down, blue boy" Natalie said, with a laugh. "We'll see about that." was his reply. Mike then explained it was an arm wrestle, nothing more.

Sulley and Natalie got in positions for the arm wrestle. "Ready?...Set...Go!" Mike yelled, then blew a whistle. They were both REALLY good, seeing they were the two biggest monsters there. Sulley nearly got Nat's arm to touch the table but then out of no where, she got his down, and won the match. Just like that. He was impressed. "Natalie wins...Strength level...-" Mike said, but was then cut off by Sulley saying "I give her a 10!...She beat me!" They all agreed and said that she was officially part of Oozma-Kapa. They gave her her own T-shirt to match the rest of them.

"Thanks dudes!" She said, slipping it on over her other t-shirt. Terri and Terry took that moment to show her where she would be staying. She got bunked with Art, seeing he was by himself in a room. "Sorry that it's with another guy, but you are the only girl that was really actually interested in joining O.K." Terri apologised.

"Nahh, it's no problem dude(s)...I used to have sleep overs with all my guy friends when I was younger...If ya'll think it's weird or anything, then just...think of me as one of the guys." She said, with a wink.

"O-oh ok then. Heh, we'll leave you to unpack your stuff then." Terry said, closing the door behind him. "-sigh- This...This is gonna be an awesome year." Natalie said quietly to herself, when the brothers left her. She was infact right...It was going to be a good year...But not without a few turns along the way.

Ok, ok...I'm SORRY! I know it's short, but I'm pretty busy today, setting up Halloween stuff for a party I'm havin...I'll TRY and make more when I get some time but for now T.B.C. (To Be Continued) Peace dudes and dude-ets, love ya all (in a friend sord of way, I'm not gay/lesbian or anything like that...I'm a STRAIGHT girl) Bye, for now, I guess. Lol


End file.
